1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector ferrule.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 shows an example of a conventional optical connector ferrule. This ferrule is composed of a cylindrical molded-plastic member J and a cylindrical metallic sleeve G fitted onto it. At the center of the molded-plastic member J, there is formed a fiber insertion hole A piercing from one end surface to the other thereof. The fiber insertion hole A includes an introductory hole B and two minute holes C. The sectional area of the introductory hole B is large enough to allow a plurality of (two, in FIG. 13) optical fibers D arranged in parallel to be simultaneously inserted therein. Each minute hole C has a sectional area that allows individual insertion of each of bare fibers F obtained by removing coating E from the forward end portions of the plurality of optical fibers D inserted into the introductory hole B.
An optical connector ferrule according to the present invention includes a fiber insertion hole piercing from one end surface to the other end surface in a longitudinal direction thereof, and has the following structures.
The fiber insertion hole is composed of an introductory hole, an intermediate hole, and a plurality of minute holes;
the introductory hole is formed on one end side in the longitudinal direction of the optical connector ferrule;
the intermediate hole is formed in front of the introductory hole;
the minute holes are formed in front of the intermediate hole;
the introductory hole has a sectional area that allows insertion of a coated portion of an optical fiber;
the intermediate hole has a sectional area which does not allow insertion of the coated portion of the optical fiber but which allows insertion of a bare fiber exposed at the forward end of the coated portion; and
the minute holes have a sectional area that allows insertion of the forward end portion of the bare fiber inserted into the intermediate hole.
An optical connector ferrule according to the present invention includes a fiber insertion hole piercing from one end surface to the other end surface in a longitudinal direction thereof, and has the following structures.
The fiber insertion hole is composed of an introductory hole, an intermediate hole, and a plurality of minute holes;
the introductory hole is formed on one end side in the longitudinal direction of the optical connector ferrule;
the intermediate hole is formed in front of the introductory hole;
the minute holes are formed in front of the intermediate hole;
the introductory hole has a sectional area that allows simultaneous insertion of the coated portions of a plurality of optical fibers;
the intermediate hole has a sectional area which does not allow simultaneous insertion of the coated portions of a plurality of optical fibers but which allows simultaneous insertion of bare fibers exposed at the forward end of the coated portions; and
each of the minute holes has a sectional area that allows individual insertion of each of the forward end portions of the bare fibers inserted into the intermediate hole.
The optical connector ferrule of the present invention includes an optical connector ferrule in which the sectional area of the intermediate hole varies stepwise.
The optical connector ferrule of the present invention includes an optical connector ferrule in which the sectional area of the introductory hole and the sectional area of the intermediate hole are gradually diminished from the inlet side of the introductory hole toward the outlet side of the intermediate hole.
The optical connector ferrule of the present invention includes an optical connector ferrule in which the length of the introductory hole is not less than eight times the diameter of the coated portion of the optical fiber.
The optical connector ferrule of the present invention includes an optical connector ferrule in which the minute holes are arranged in a row at a predetermined pitch or on the same circumference at a predetermined pitch.
The optical connector ferrule of the present invention includes an optical connector ferrule in which the intermediate hole has a length which does not involve bending of the optical fibers in the intermediate hole by a bending radius of not more than 10 mm when the forward ends of the optical fibers are inserted into the minute holes.
The optical connector ferrule of the present invention includes an optical connector ferrule in which the minute holes are arranged in a row at a predetermined pitch, and wherein minute holes are arranged in a row at a predetermined pitch, and a sectional configuration of said introductory hole allows simultaneous insertion of the coated portions of a plurality of optical fibers arranged in a direction in which the minute holes are arranged and stacked in two or more stages.